Split personalities
by TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl
Summary: Ok, Caroline is a girl with split personalities. What happens when she meets up with Jack, and the rest of the crew?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Babble: Hey ppl! What's up? I know what you're going to say. The sky. I know. That's old. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Caroline walked into the tavern muttering to herself.  
  
"I don't know why you even want a rum!" she said. "Because I need one." She answered her own question.  
  
She got her rum, and sat down at a table.  
  
She continued to mutter to herself until a man sat down at her table.  
  
"Excuse me? What are you doing?" She asked him. He was obviously a pirate, and had wild hair and eyeshadow on. She thought he was pretty creepy.  
  
"I'm drinking my rum." He replied.  
  
"I mean, why are you sitting at my table?" She asked. "because he's a freaky pirate who wants to hit on you." She muttered.  
  
"What?" The man looked at her.  
  
"Nothing. Didn't say nothing."  
  
"Uh huh." He went back to drinking his rum.  
  
"Well, Mr. Uh. Mr-"  
  
"Sparrow. Cap'n jack Sparrow. You are"  
  
"I-" she started. "Don't tell him!" he muttered.  
  
"Alright then.." Jack said, thinking she was just a crazy person.  
  
"I'm not crazy. Honest. I just have a problem." She said, downing the rest of her rum.  
  
"I'll say." Jack muttered.  
  
"Don't tell him! He's a crazy pirate trying to get you in bed!" Her second personality said.  
  
"uh. I don't think so, miss. In fact, I was just leaving." He stood up, but she tried to stop him.  
  
"No! Don't leave me! I'll be lonely!" She grabbed his arm. "No! Let go of him! He's a pirate!" She said, letting go of him, like he was a piece of shit.  
  
Jack left, and Caroline sat there, crying, until her next victim came along. She soon got half attached to him, and half thought he was a disgusting person. Guess who this was???  
  
Barbossa! Hope he has fun!  
  
Author's Babble: I know, CRAZY!!!! But, I am really bored, and sugar high, so I am writing strange things. Maybe I'm the one who's crazy. That's a possibility. Oh well. Let me know if you think I'm crazy, ok? 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Babble: Hi guys! I have decided to continue this fic. I know, took me a long time to decide, but hey. Its all good.  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
Caroline sniffed. "He didn't like me!" he wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve. "Why does it matter? He was just a freaky pirate."  
  
She looked up at someone who was standing near her table, staring at her.  
  
"But, I am a pirate too!" She kept muttering, ignoring the man. "No! Mother would highly disapprove!" "But mama threw us out of the house!"  
  
She looked up at the man again. "Er... are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine!" She said with determination set in her eyes. "No, I'm not!" She whimpered in the hurt, scared voice.  
  
'Well, here's a fine lil' lady who needs some attention. And maybe...' Barbossa thought. He sat down beside her. "Now, wha' would a fine lil lady like yerself be doin' here in th' tavern?"  
  
She glared up at him. "None of yer beeswax!" She frowned. "But, he looks like such a nice man who just wants to help!" "No! Must not tell anyone!"  
  
He looked at her with a strange look on her face. "Uh... would you like me t' buy ye a drink?"  
  
"Yes! That would be-""No! He's just a vile man trying to kill you!"  
  
He stood up, either to get a drink, or to leave, and Caroline looked up at him with puppy eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me here by myself!"  
  
"Uh... I'm jus' goin' t' ge' a rum."  
  
"Let him go!" "No, he'll leave like the last one!" "Be gone and never come back!!"  
  
"Er... Ok..." He slowly backed away from the girl.  
  
She jumped up. "NO! Come back! Don't go! I need-"She suddenly sat down. "No! Men are evil! Never trust one!" "But he looked like such a nice man!" "No! Never are men nice. Never."  
  
By this time, almost everyone in the tavern was staring at her. And Barbossa was gone. Luck him! Heh heh.  
  
"But-"  
  
Author's Babble: So? Like it? Hate it? Luv it? Don't care? Are you even gonna review? I sure hope so! Tell me what you think of my insane blabberings! Thank you! 


End file.
